The present invention relates in general to video cassette recording and viewing apparatus, and more particularly, to a vending system for video and audio recording of a customer's personal information on a blank cassette tape and/or playing a prerecorded video cassette tape for customer viewing.
The growth of personal video cassette recorders over recent years has been phenomenal and needs no documentation. A video cassette recorder allows an individual to electronically record television programs for later playback, view purchased or rented prerecorded video cassettes, and/or view video cassettes recorded using a personal video camera. It is this last option to which the present invention principally relates.
Recording personal information or messages on video cassette tape has the potential to quickly become a powerful new medium of communication or correspondence. Possible uses for personally recorded video cassette tapes include sending of video taped greetings to distant friends and relatives, recording of information for matchmaking and dating services, recording of video yearbooks in high schools and colleges, or documenting ownership, e.g., for an insurance company, etc. A principal limiting factor on the general population's ability to take advantage of this new medium of communication is the cost of purchasing a personal video camera. Although commercially available to all, video cameras are expensive and therefore primarily purchased by wealthy individuals and organizations.
Following the early marketing success of video cameras, and recognizing the tremendous potential for video communication, a few entrepreneurs opened businesses offering video recording services. These businesses, which essentially consist of a manned video taping facility, are based upon the principal that while the sale of lower priced video cassette recorders is strong, the sale of the more expensive video cameras remains weak. Thus, capitalizing upon this difference these businesses are able to charge a relatively high price for their services. In addition to being expensive, such video taping facilities have the undesirable aspect that customer's personal information is not recorded in complete privacy, due to the presence of the camera operator.
Another limit on the potential growth of video communication via cassette tapes is that some individuals are unable to afford even a video cassette recorder or player. If such individuals are to view information recorded on a video cassette tape, they must either rent a cassette recorder or player, which can be expensive, or borrow one from another person, which often may be inconvenient for both parties involved
Therefore, there presently exists a genuine need for a vending type video recording and/or viewing system which, for an inexpensive charge, allows a customer to etther record personal information on video cassette tape or view a previously recorded video cassette tape.